


as cruel and brutal as she is science

by Anonymous



Category: The Mechanisms (Band)
Genre: Brain Injury, Gen, Head Injury, How Do I Tag This, I'm not tagging this as major character death but if Marius wasn't immortal he'd be dead, Major Injury, Unethical Experimentation, blood mention, character strapped down
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-02
Updated: 2020-11-02
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:49:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27354508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Marius lets contamination get into some of Raphaella's cell culture. In retrospect, he should not have done that.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 29
Collections: Anonymous





	as cruel and brutal as she is science

When Marius woke, he immediately noticed the restraints pinning him to the table. As he opened his eyes, he caught the glint of a metal blade above him. He tried moving his head to see it, but a band around his forehead stopped any possible movement. 

“Baron von Raum. Doctor. You’re awake.” 

Titles. Raphaella was pissed. 

“That’s me! I am definitely all of those things.” 

“You were looking at my brain cultures yesterday.” 

Ah. The cells. See, the thing was, he might not have told the entire truth when he said he knew how to take care of the half-grown organs Raphaella was cultivating. In fact, he had been lying through his teeth. He’d hoped opening the container they were in and looking inside would be fine, but perhaps his optimism had been ever so slightly misplaced. 

“You were looking at my cells, and you didn’t close the lid. Now, you’d think I wouldn’t have to explain this to a man of science, but you do not. leave. the lids. open.” 

In hindsight, this seemed reasonable. 

“Now there are fungi living on my precious brain cells. Do you know what that means?” 

He knew he was supposed to know what that meant. Despite that, he had no clue. 

“Of course.” 

“So you understand why I have to do this.” 

Do what? He tried to think about what could happen next, whether Raphaella would try to take off his arm, or maybe just some blood, or-

Then he stopped thinking, thoughts severed from each other as the impossibly sharp glinting blade that had been suspended above his head split it open. 

What happened next was a blur- literally. He could still see, but there were flashes across his vision as other parts of it darkened. Most of his body was numb, but he could still feel his face, and though he could hear noises, they didn’t make any sense anymore. Through it all, he caught glimpses of Raphaell bending over him. With the harsh lights of the laboratory and her wings streched above her head, she looked like an angel holding a bloodied scalpel and tweezers. 

If he had been able to, he would have wondered what was happening. 

The amount of time that he spent lying there was impossible for him to judge. He only knew that soon, pain returned. Raphaella kept working through his screams, clearly desensitised to the sound of her test subjects’ pain.

Finally, there were several of the little dishes Marius had so carelessly left open were filled with a bright pink liquid with chunks of red-stained white matter. She put them back in the heated cupboard thing that Marius still didn’t entirely get the point of (surely it wouldn’t be hot enough in there to actually cook anything?) and turned back to him with her angry expression softened slightly. 

“Now, I hope that taught you your lesson.”

Marius was still hours of regeneration away from an answer. (But after that he left Raphaella's labs alone.)

**Author's Note:**

> I was thinking about how the mechs are immortal and, well, that would be very useful.


End file.
